


Legend

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Legend has it, Jack was born good, with wide eyes and a smile on his face.





	Legend

**Author's Note:**

> I was rambling to my girlfriend about boyking!Sam getting a hold of Jack and this happened

Jack loves him. It's like an unnatural love. None of the demons can figure out why he loves him, either. Legend has it, Jack was born good, with wide eyes and a smile on his face. He was innocence. He was good.  
But then Sam got a hold of him. Within seconds Sam controlled him. Those wide eyes reflected the red fires of hell and that grin was replaced by a smirk sharper than any knife.   
Once gentle, curious hands, now were bringing thousands of men to their knees.   
They feared him, you were insane not to. He was stronger than Sam but Sam didn't fear him. He was the only one who didn't. And he was insane.  
He had Jack wrapped around his finger. All Sam had to do was smile and tell him how much he loved him. Tell Jack that he was everything Sam wanted and that what he did was good.  
The world burned when Sam complimented him. People's screams were drowned out by Sams soothing voice, telling the boy how amazing he was. How they were making the perfect world.  
And they were. Sam loved it. And Jack loved Sam. So naturally, whatever Sam wanted, Sam got.  
After all, Jack was his good boy and good boys do what they're asked.


End file.
